Tutoring
by child who is cool
Summary: Jazmine been having trouble with Calculus class and the teacher assigns the infamous playboy Huey to tutor her. Now let's see what happens when you put a good girl with a bad boy. Total OOCness HxJ
1. Chapter 1

A/N Another story

Disclaimer- don't own boondocks. You dig??

* * *

The fluorescent lamps were flickering too much. The continuous flickers made her feel dizzy. To make matters worse, she had to sit in this room for three hours straight to finish a calculus test. Jazmine Dubois wanted to look around to see if anyone else was bothered by light. But to avoid being seen as a cheater, she decided not to. The proctor was always walking around room, trying to prevent any cheating incidents from occurring again. Cheating was so prevalent in this school that it disgusted her.

Jazmine raised her head to look at the clock, only ten more minutes to go. Suddenly, she panicked. Desperately, she scribbled down random numbers, hoping that some of the work would be right.

"Time's up," the proctored proclaimed.

She dropped her pencil and reluctantly turned in her papers. She had a feeling that this day would be awful.

"Hey, wait up, Jazz."

She turned around. It was her friend Cindy. Cindy was a blond. Contrary to the common stereotype, she was actually very smart and very athletic. However, her tendency to party almost every night made her look like the 'popular and stupid' type.

Cindy was all smiles. But then again, she was always happy. Sensing Jazmine's sad mood, she withdrew her bright smile and put on a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"I failed." Jazmine said sadly

"You didn't fail! You always say that. How can anyone as smart as you ever fail a test?!"

Normally, those words may have seemed comforting to Jazmine, but today was different. Realizing that no one would understand, Jazmine could only sigh in sadness.

"I only did half of the problems…" She could see Cindy trying to comfort her again, but it was not working. Jazmine had been failing Calculus class. The past few nights, Jazmine could only stare at the calculus book as if it were in some kind of foreign language. Perhaps it was in her genes, that she was to lose her smartness at a certain age. She was seriously wondering if that was the reason.

She was going to go to her locker, but when she saw Huey walking toward his, she decided against it. They had been friends before. She had even had a crush on him for a certain amount of time, but after one summer, he had been trying to avoid her and stopped talking to her. She could not figure out his strange behavior until she saw his new friends. They all drank alcohol regularly and probably slept around with each other a lot. It suddenly dawned on her that he was turning into a stranger. He was not the old Huey anymore. Even more unfortunate, their lockers were assigned right next to each other's this year.

She couldn't help but stare at him, capturing every one of his moves with her eyes. He carelessly threw some of his books and binders into his locker. Apparently, it was full; so he had to force the door to close with a hard shove. His every move showed off his muscular form. Suddenly, Jazmine realized that she wasn't the only one staring. All the girls passing by were practically gawking at him.

"Jazz, Jazz!" Cindy was trying to catch her attention.

"Oh," Jazmine forced a smile, "let's grab some lunch."

Lunch was usually Jazmine's favorite time of the day. Classes were too boring and the teachers were equally so. Only lunch can replenish her thirst for fun. Two years ago, she actually liked going to school, but that was when she got A's with ease.

Today's lunch was plain horrible. Jazmine had forgotten to bring her packed lunch, and had to settle for greasy cafeteria food. The fried chicken was clearly over-fried, and she wasn't even sure if it really was chicken. The cooked peas were looking more brown than green. The only thing that was touchable was the iced tea. She took off the cover, and swirled the tea with her straw.

"Hey, are you ok?" Cindy looked concerned.

"Yeah," still mindlessly swirling her tea. Then she asked, "Cindy, how can someone just change his personality overnight?"

"Are you thinking of Huey again?"

"Maybe…"

"You need to move on. You guys didn't even go out, right? It was just a silly crush," Cindy took a bite out of her sandwich, "I think we need to get you a guy."

"But Huey was my friend, too. He was my friend before I had that crush. Why shouldn't I be sad if I lost a friend," Jazmine said, almost indignantly.

"You know what. I'll bring you to a party tonight. Maybe we can go clubbing or something? You need to relax once in awhile."

Jazmine sighed; she really wanted to relax, but calculus homework was waiting for her tonight.

"Sorry, I got a date with calculus."

"If you need help with your homework, just call me, ok?"

_'Yeah, but you are always out partying.'_ Jazmine thought, but she nodded instead of saying her thoughts out loud.

She was surprised at how quickly she became depressed. School was always depressing, but in the past, it would take her at least five months to be like this. This year, it only took her two.

The next day wasn't any better. In math, Jazmine could only sulk quietly. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes making her grade of 55 in bright red ink became a fuzzy image. Did it have to be written in such a bright color? It was as if the number was mocking her.

_'Great, I've gone from straight A's to F's.' _Jazmine thought

When she was about to leave the room, her math teacher told her to wait.

"Jazmine, let's have a talk," he sounded nice, but she was too ashamed of her grade to speak in an equally tranquil voice.

"Yes, Mr. Griffin."

"I've seen the record of your past performances in math. I know you were always good at it. Do you mind telling me what kind of problems you've had recently?"

"I just…" she hesitated, registering the situation in her mind.

_'God, I'm becoming stupid. Now my teachers are having talks with me to discuss my stupidity._' Jazmine thought

"I just think Calculus is hard. That's all," Jazmine said quietly

"You know what. You can get a tutor if you feel like you really need help. I won't always be here, so a tutor is probably a good choice."

"No," she said abruptly, "I don't want my parents to know. Is there any other way?"

"There are a lot of student tutors here at our school," Mr. Griffin said, "they either excelled at certain subjects or have already taken the class. You know, I can introduce one to you."

"um, I'm not sure."

"Don't worry. This person may seem like a troublemaker, but he's incredible at math. I'll tell him tomorrow, and you guys can figure out a way to get together." He paused to get a sheet of paper and a pen, "here's his number. His name is Huey Freeman. Do you know him?"

_'It had to be him, hadn't it?' _Jazmine thought

"Yea I heard of him." Jazmine said.

"Okay then it's all set. I'll tell him tomorrow." Mr. Griffin said.

She walked out of the classroom towards her locker. Huey wasn't there, but Cindy was there to greet her.

"What's that?" Cindy pointed to the sheet of paper in Jazmine's hand.

"You wouldn't believe it." Jazimine said shaking her head.

"Let me see," Cindy grabbed it and her eyes widened in surprise, "What's this supposed to mean?"

"He's going to be my tutor apparently… This is so gonna be awkward"

"How?" Cindy looked eager to find out, "And Why?"

"Mr. Griffin kind of assigned him to be my tutor."

"This is so weird," Cindy said confused, "Does Huey know?"

"Not yet, but he'll know by tomorrow."

"You know, this is good chance for you and Huey to catch up," Cindy said, while giving her a wink.

"That is so cliché," Jazmine said, "I don't even like Huey anymore."

"Oh, yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Don't deny it," Cindy said cheerfully, "I can see it in your eyes. Let's go eat lunch, ok?"

Jazmine and Cindy sat out on a hill that stood behind their school. The grass was nice and green. Although it would be winter soon, the temperature suggested otherwise. It felt just like summer. Cindy tried to fan herself by pulling on the bottom part of her shirt. Jazmine looked at Cindy in disbelief.

"Don't you think that's a bit revealing?" she asked.

"Oh, come on!" Cindy argued, "You are too conservative. Look at everyone else."

Indeed, all the girls wore revealing clothing while Jazmine only settled for a mid-sleeve shirt and long jeans. She felt like the minority here, but perhaps it was a good thing. The other girls are catching too much of the guys' attention. She wouldn't want to have this kind of attention.

"I hate school!" Jazmine cried out loud. It was a release of all the anger, tension, despondency, what have you. However, she regretted the outcry when a lot of people passed by them and stared at her like a crazy animal.

"Hey, Jazmine."

She heard her name being called, and she turned around. A tall kind of muscular guy with dreadlocks walked out from behind the tree. Cindy couldn't keep her eyes off of him

"Hey, Ceasar," Jazmine said with a smile on her face. She liked this kid. He was one of Huey's best friends and had a great personality.

"You know, you missed a drama club meeting yesterday," Ceasar said with a wink towards Cindy.

"Oh god, I did miss it, didn't I?" Jazmine said. Jazmine felt like her stupidity was not only affecting her academic skills but her other skills as well, like memory.

"Yes, you did," he said solemnly, but then added with a smile, "just don't forget next time! We are having a social event soon. So, you need to be there to make a few suggestions!" Ceasar said.

"Hi I'm Cindy. Jazmine's best friend." Cindy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Cindy. Hopefully I'll see you around. Bye ladies." Ceasar said walking away but not before winking at Cindy again.

Jazmine felt Cindy staring at her, so she stared back. "What?" Jazmine said.

"Nothing!" Cindy smiled enigmatically, "It's just that I didn't know in drama club there are hot guys!"

"No there isn't any hot guys." Jazmine said jokingly.

"Oh, no," Cindy glanced at her watch.

"What?"

"I was supposed to make up a test for English, and I'm at least twenty minutes late." Cindy didn't look like she was in a hurry though.

"I'll walk back with you," Jazmine said. She didn't want to sit out there all by herself anyways.

The hallways were completely empty as the two girls walked in silence.

After Cindy went to see her English teacher, Jazmine wandered toward her locker alone. She needed to grab the books she needed for classes after lunch.

"Ok, let's see," Jazmine muttered to herself as she searched for books that she needed in the afternoon, "U.S. history, Physics…"

She dropped her backpack into the ground to put those books in it. As she was busying stuffing books, a shadow appeared besides her foot. She raised her and saw Huey throwing books into his locker again. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt. She couldn't help but glance at his bulging biceps, and somehow she was sure that he had rock-hard abs, too.

_'He probably started physical training after he changed his personality'_ she thought.

He didn't even look at her. She felt invisible. Was it that hard just to say 'hi'? He started walking away almost smugly. For once, she wanted to talk to him. He probably didn't know about the tutoring thing yet because if he did, he would outright refuse to do so. Oh well, she could use the tutoring as an excuse to start a conversation with him.

Jazmine was going to catch up with him, but stopped herself when she saw a girl approach Huey. The girl had a smile plastered on her face, not to mention the huge amount of makeup, also plastered on her face. What they did next surprised Jazmine completely. They started making out. Huey had pushed the girl against the lockers and was running his hands all over her body, quite inappropriately, in fact. The girl was fumbling with his shirt. Jazmine couldn't look at the extreme PDA any longer. Soon it was about to turn into something more than just PDA. She knew Huey had changed, but she hadn't expected this. Disgusted, she walked away.

* * *

A/N Yea the characters are OOC but this story is till great. To tell me how great this story is and/ or want to make some suggestions just click that review button


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry it's been so long but here's my gift to you. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- Don't Own

* * *

_'God! Why is Calculus so hard?!'_Jazmine thought as she glared at her opened calculus textbook. She had called Cindy earlier, but no one answered the phone. Though, Jazmine knew Cindy was now dancing to some loud music in some club downtown. She considered calling Ceasar and the whole drama club, actually. However, her pride toward protecting her reputation as one of the smart kids stood in the way. They would probably kick her out of the drama club if they found about her bad grades. Now she realized that perhaps taking too many college-level classes wasn't a good idea.

The whole night consisted of Jazmine glaring at the book, desperately attempting to get its meaning. If the book had eyes, it would glare back, perhaps smirk smugly, too.

"Honey, do you want something to drink?"

Jazmine turned her head toward her bedroom door. She smiled forcefully when she saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi, mom!" Jazmine said. If her parents found out about her low math grades, they would probably… she didn't want to think about the rest. She wasn't spoiled, but her parents did spend a lot of money on her. Therefore, the least she could do was to get into a good college, and it wasn't going to happen if she kept her new trend of receiving low grades.

Her mind wandered back to her mom after a long train of thoughts. She tried to put on a wider and brighter smile, but it was hard to do when her elbow was coincidentally resting on the calculus book.

"No, I don't want anything right now. Thanks though," Jazmine said.

"If you say so! Don't work yourself too hard, honey!" Mrs. Dubois said while leaving bedroom.

How ironic, what her mother said. She wanted to work hard, but she didn't even know how to start when it came down to Calculus. _God! I'm a loser!_Jazmine thought and she desperately wanted to bang her head against something as a way to release of some of her stress. But instead, she rested her head on her forearm, which was laid on the desk in front of her. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

"You look… sick," Cindy said as she walked with Jazmine to their first period class, English.

"And I bet I have bags under my eyes, too," Jazmine said.

"No, not really, but you look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I've always been like this,"

"No," Cindy said thoughtfully, "normally you are just skinny. Now you look sick."

"I'm not anorexic, if that's what you are implying."

"Girl, you sound so serious these days. I think I'll take you to a party on Friday,"

"I don't know…"

"You are coming with me. Friday night at seven!"

No one could argue with Cindy. She had this unique ability to convince anyone to follow her demands. Jazmine knew that she would have to go out on Friday.

* * *

Math class was so nerve-wracking. Mr. Griffin had capriciously decided to quiz the students orally. He would name a student randomly and ask him a question. This actually counted as a real quiz grade. Jazmine could feel her legs shaking the entire time as she tried to stop the spasms by pushing down on her knees with her hands. She would feel one frisson after another throughout her entire body when Mr. Griffin called on someone.

She glanced at her watch continually. Thirty minutes left… twenty minutes… ten… five. Jazmine was almost home free since Mr. Griffin still hadn't quizzed everyone yet, and there were several students left. She tried not to make any eye contact with him in fear of being called on, so she stared at the desk.

"Jazmine," he called. Great, her demise was near, and she could feel it.

"What is a critical point?"

Oh, good, she sighed in relief. She had read that last night. But wait, what was the definition again. She was becoming frantic as all the blood in her body rushed to her head, and she tried to remember last night's reading. Unfortunately, she could only see the words "critical point" in her mind and the page number on which it was found. But what was the definition!?

Riiiiing!!!!The bell rang. All the students grabbed their belongings and stormed out of the room. She was getting ready to leave as well, but her math teacher stopped her.

"I've talked to your tutor," he grinned.

"Oh?" she had almost forgotten about it, but she did remember Huey… and that girl…

"Yes, Huey is willing to stay after school for an hour everyday." Apparently, Mr. Griffin thought that she would be happy to get a tutor, but he was wrong. Seeing Huey was the last thing she would do. Subconsciously, Jazmine clenched her teeth, remembering the incident in the hallway during lunch yesterday. If she saw Huey, she felt that she would use all kinds of torture on him.

"You guys can use my room in the afternoon," Mr. Griffin added.

Her polite nature had taken over, so she thanked her teacher for his help and even promised that she would be there after school. However, she promised herself that she would go to the math room and stay there only until her math teacher left. Yes, that would be her plan.

* * *

Sometimes, Jazmine really hated herself for being way too perfect a student, always holding textbooks in her hands, always in the library when not in a class or eating lunch, and worst of all, always prompt, if not early. A minute after the last bell of the day rang, she found herself rushing to the math room.

The room was empty save for her math teacher who was simultaneously speaking on the phone and waving her in. Seeing that he was busy at the moment, she simply nodded her head to address his presence and then seated herself in a nearby desk while slamming the calc book down on the desk. For the first five minutes, she actually anticipated Huey coming, but then she started cursing Huey under her breath. Luckily her math teacher did not hear a word she said for he was busy on the phone.

Then, suddenly, the door flung open as Huey suddenly appeared in the doorway, his clothes disheveled. He was panting as if he had just finished a four-hundred-meter sprint. Jazmine glanced at him bored as if she hadn't been waiting for his appearance at all. He returned her glance with one of his own.

Huey lazily flopped down into a chair next to hers and seemed flustered by the teacher who completely ignored his presence. His eyes wandered around the entire room before finally landing on Jazmine again. He was staring at her intensely; she could feel his blazing stare in every cell of her body and her every muscle tingling. She didn't like the situation at all; it felt like he had the upper-hand. She turned her head to catch his eyes to show that she had caught him staring. He smirked without shifting his eyes, which seemed to say, "Guilty as charged, but there's nothing you can do about it."

She flustered bashfully as she turned her head, but then angrily cursed herself. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to look away! When she glanced at him with her peripheral vision, he was sitting there smugly, looking amused.

It had been awhile since he saw her or talked to her. But then again, he had attempted to avoid her. She was part of his past that he didn't want to remember. However, after seeing her feistyness against him, he didn't feel any of the pains from the past, but instead, he was amused. _It would be fun to make Jazmine my prey_, he thought. She hadn't said anything to him, so he decided to break the ice. He walked to her left side, placing his right hand on the back of her chair and the other on the edge of her desk, and looked down at her with a smirk.

She didn't respond, but he did notice a frown appearing on her face suddenly. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at her reaction, but suppressed it as he bent down, so that his mouth was to her ear and whispered huskily, "so, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes needs help from me?"

He was way too close, making her uncomfortable. His warm breath tumbled down her neck with each word he spoke. Part of her wanted to give in and indulge in the luxury of his warmth, but the other part somehow forced her to snap back into reality. She tried to shift her body to the right, so that there was more space between them. He simply leaned closer, and she felt trapped when her right arm felt the coldness from the metal bar that connected the chair and the desk. Why did he have to act like this? Didn't he realize that the teacher was still in the room?

"So, you guys be good. I actually have to leave right now. Don't forget to lock the doors, ok?" that was the math teacher speaking. Suddenly, she was blushing furiously as Huey abruptly turned around to say goodbye to Mr. Griffin.

"Please move, I have to go, too," she said, trying to keep her composure.

"Is Ms. Perfect always this polite when she talks to people?" He hadn't moved an inch.

"Just move," she demanded and captured his eyes with hers that flamed with reproach.

"I thought we were friends," he smirked.

"Not anymore."

"You've changed. You used to jump up and down the hallways when you saw me."

"Look who's talking." Ok, maybe she was more nicer towards him back then, but she had never jumped up and down when she saw him. Besides, wasn't he the one who started the whole no-talking thing?

"I just want to help you."

"You expect me to believe that?" she scoffed, "Not in a million years, buddy." Jazmine tried to shove him away with her hand, but if there was one thing that she lacked, it was upper body strength. So, she actually ended up grazing his abs with her fingers as her hand slipped from trying to push him away. She flushed and dropped the hand weakly. Embarrassment overwhelmed her completely.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Huey smirked, "Do you want me to take off my shirt for you?"

"Please…" she found herself unable to speak.

"I always thought you were the innocent type, but I would actually prefer to have the blinds closed, if you don't mind." Then he actually walked toward the windows as if he were going to close the blinds.

Without a word, she grabbed her backpack quickly and ran out the door.

How dare he, treating her like that! She stood in front of the school building, angry. The image of him making out with that random girl showed up before her eyes again, making her even more furious. She flipped her cell-phone open and tried to call Cindy, but she didn't pick up. She tried calling her parents, and then suddenly realized that they had a meeting this afternoon. Great! She muttered sarcastically. Now she could only ride the city-bus home. She was going to walk toward the bus stop, but then a blue convertible pulled up in front of her. Somehow she wasn't surprised at who emerged from it.

"You forgot something," Huey said while pulling out a familiar calculus book from his car and held it in front of her.

"Thanks…" she muttered it so softly that it was practically a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Thank you! You can leave now!" she said impolitely.

"That's how you treat someone who helped you? Jazmine I expected better." His know-it-all voice was starting to annoy her.

"Stop treating me like a ten-year-old. Just go," Jazmine said seriously.

"I will," Huey jumped back into his car. Once he fastened his seat belt, he turned to her, "Do you need a ride?"

"No." Why is he still here?

"You are supposed to say 'no, thank you,' Ms. Perfect," he smirked, "later."

And he was gone.

Ugh, why did he have to keep calling her those names, Ms. Perfect, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes? Jazmine stood at the bus stop along with some other students who were mostly from impoverished families, but they looked happy and blithe. She, in a stark contrast, was quite unhappy.

Suddenly, her cell-phone started ringing. She flipped it open, and it read, "Huey calling." She couldn't believe it; she actually kept him as one of her contacts for the past several months. She wondered if she should just ignore it, but it was so tempting to press the receive button, too.

* * *

A/N- I guess this is chapter two  
Hope you enjoy it  
review for ideas or even to say hi lol  
bye!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Can't wait till the season premire tonight. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- Don't Own

* * *

She picked up the phone after all. She had waited for a call from Huey for a long time, and now that he's actually calling, she wouldn't let this chance slip away. However, her pride still stood in the way, and she had to seek a compromise…

"Hello?" she said charily, putting the phone next to her ear, pretending not to know whom it was from.

"Hey, Jazmine, it's me." The voice sounded smooth and cool.

_Well, saying "it's me"_ _was helpful!_ She thought sarcastically. Did that jerk expect her to recognize his voice right away? Oh, wait, she did, and she had kept his number on her cell phone, too. She hated how pathetic she had become. Nonetheless, she was going to keep pretending.

"And who is this?" somehow she kept her composure and continued her little charades.

"I think you know very well who I am." The tone was playful.

She didn't answer. Somehow he was always playing the role of the dominant force, and making her feel trapped and vulnerable.

"Listen, I can't tutor you on Friday—"

Before he finished his sentence, she interrupted, "I don't want you to tutor me anyways. I don't know what made you think that you of all people can help me with math. For your information, I got better grades than you in Pre-Calc!"

"Um… okay," he sounded slightly confused, perhaps at her angry response. Suddenly, she felt guilty and embarrassed after saying those hurtful words.

"So, like I said, I won't be there on Friday," he continued, "but if you really don't want me to tutor you, then you can stop going to the math room in the afternoon."

"You make it sound like I'm the problem here. I don't think it's gonna work if you try to flirt with me when you are supposed to help me."

"I wasn't flirting with you, babe," he said.

"Don't call me 'babe.' I'm not one of your play toys," she warned angrily.

"Trust me, you would feel much more uncomfortable if I tried to flirt with you."

Her face was flushed to a deep crimson upon hearing his words, and was unable to utter anything intelligible.

"Just so you know, it'll be a win-win situation for me," he continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got after school detention for the next four days—"

"That's not surprising." It really wasn't.

"And I was told that if I chose to tutor you, I can cut my time in half. Unless you didn't realize, our beloved math teacher usually leaves right after school, so I can go to his room everyday and pretend that I'm waiting to tutor you, and leave after he goes," he was smirking satisfyingly.

With one quick flick of her fingers, she snapped the phone close. There was no reason to listen to him ranting, and so she decided to hang up on him. So, he came up with his own plan, she thought. Soon the city bus with screeching breaks made its way toward her, and she heavily dragged her legs up into the bus. Once she slumped herself into one of the window seats, she heard someone yelling desperately outside. Curious, she looked out her window, and surprisingly saw Ceasar frantically running toward her bus, which already started to roll forward.

"Thank you," he said to the bus driver as he jumped in and slouched into a random seat up front. Glad that she found a friend whom she could talk to during the ride home, she called out Ceasar's name and told him to sit in the seat next to hers.

"So, why are riding the city bus today?" she asked and offered him a genuine smile.

"Oh, I had to… work on… my lines… with my partner…for the play in a couple months," he said, not without a few pauses between his words since he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah? How's that going?"

"It's fine, we just need a replacement for one of the people 'cause this person dropped out, but have you been learning your lines after school too??"

She was suddenly feeling ashamed of herself since she hadn't even started learning her lines. She didn't even have enough time to deal with her club activities since she already had enough trouble finishing her homework every night. However, it would be more embarrassing to tell Ceasar the real story behind why she really stayed after school.

"Yeah," she lied.

"If you need some help, I could help you," he said politely. Then he suddenly noticed the calculus textbook on her lap.

"How's that going?" he asked, pointing to the book.

"Oh, yeah, fine," she smiled again.

"I'm sure you'd have no problem with that. I had to learn calculus with Huey tutoring me last year because it was madd hard."

She was sure that Ceasar thought she was really smart but she knew he was mistaken. She also knew that Ceasar didn't hang out with smart people and she was probally the only person that he hanged out with that was smart.

"Oh, it's my stop. I'll see ya Jazmine," Ceasar waved good-bye, and jumped off the bus.

"Yeah, bye," she mumbled and watched his figure disappear around the block.

* * *

"Oh, great, a cop," Huey sighed as a police car with blaring sirens came into view in his rearview mirror.

"Good afternoon, officer," Huey said, after he rolled his car to a stop. The policeman, his stance tall and straight, stood in front of James.

"Son, do you know what the speed limit is on this street?" the cop asked calmly.

"45? No?" Huey said, sounding cheerful.

Huey faked a regretful and apologetic tone, "Oh, I'm so sorry, officer, you see, I had to tutor someone about math today, and all the numbers are getting jumbled up in my brain. I promise this won't happen ever, ever, again." There was a firm emphasis on "ever."

"Ok, just let me see your license and registration."

"Sure, sure, no problem." He then took out his wallet and slid out his license.

"And your registration?" the policeman demanded.

Huey complied as he opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a sheet of paper from a pile of random objects.

It wasn't hard to get rid of the cop. _'As long as one apologized and begged for forgiveness, everything would be fine.'_ Huey thought. He was in the process of putting the registration back when his eyes lit up at the sight of another object in the glove compartment.

"How did it get here?" he whispered to himself as he gently took it out with both hands.

It was a beautiful silver photo frame with a picture of Jazmine and him when they were young. Jazmine had her hair in little pigtails with her puffy afro and he had a bigass afro. They were both smiling like their wasn't a care in the world.

As if the floodgates of the past had opened, Huey felt overwhelmed by the memories, and now, he was shedding quiet tears inside.

* * *

After their first tutoring session, Jazmine decided to avoid Huey again, which wasn't hard to do since he was not in any of her classes, so she only had to ensure that she didn't see him in the halls. Of course, the next day, she didn't rush to the math room again. Then came Friday, a day of great anticipation, anticipation for the weekend, that is, but instead of getting some rest Friday night, Jazmine was dragged to Cindy's house for a makeover before she would be dragged again to a party.

"Cindy, Is that my hair burning?" Jazmine asked, leery, as a strange smell attacked her nostrils.

Expertly straighting Jazmine's hair with a straightner iron, Cindy retorted playfully, "Hon, don't you trust me?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's probably my dad making his sad attempts at cooking," Cindy said as she picked up another strand of Jazmine's poofy hair.

"So, when are you gonna tell me about your dates with Huey?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, it's not a date. He was supposed to be my tutor. You've been bugging me about this the whole day yesterday."

"Because you never told me anything about it! So how was it?"

"If you must know, I didn't go yesterday," Jazmine said.

"Really? But what about Wednesday? You went, right?"

"yes…" she said reluctantly with a sigh.

"And…?"

"It was bad, ok?" Jazmine desperately wanted to change the subject, and so she praised Cindy for her straighting techniques, receiving one of Cindy's looks in the process.

It had been months since Jazmine went to a party last time for she practically had been living with books, and there certainly was no time for entertainment. The evening breezes were cool and gentle although it seemed a bit chilly to her. She looked down at her dress, or rather, Cindy's dress, which she was forced to wear. She couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable in it. It was a strapless, silky, peach-colored dress that reached her knees. It made her unknown curves show and her boobs were literally popping out.

They walked on a pebbled path toward the house in which the party was held. The winding path was surrounded by pine trees that looked a bit menacing in the darkness of the night. However, they soon noticed a house that suddenly came into their view.

"Oh my god, it's like a mansion," Jazmine exclaimed. Indeed, it was. In front of the building, there was a traditional garden filled with roses and exotic plants.

"Whose house is it?"

"It's John's," Cindy replied coolly.

"John Webster?" Jazmine said. _'His full name should be John Webster the Jerk'_ she thought angrily. He had always been picking on poorer students for their pecuniary troubles, and that she couldn't stand.

Cindy guessed Jazmine's thoughts, "We probably won't even see him tonight. Come on, there are fun people here to hang out with!"

Jazmine felt otherwise. She knew that Cindy had developed a life completely different from hers, but she didn't know that Cindy hung out with the snobby kids too.

When they opened the front twin doors, they were greeted by various people, or actually, Cindy was. Jazmine suddenly felt slightly out of place here.

"Girl, keep your chin up. After what I had done with your face, no one can resist you," Cindy said.

She agreed. Cindy could be a talented make-up artist. She glanced into a nearby mirror hung in the room, and in it, she saw a face almost completely different from her original countenance. She looked stunning and exuded a coquettish charm, which she didn't normally have.

"Walk around with me," Cindy said as she put her hand through Jazmine's arm. Jazmine complied although her golden high heels are starting to hurt her feet after the walk on that long and winding path. The dress wasn't helping, either. Since it was strapless, she always had a fear of it falling down. She had to adjust it several times, and that captured some unwanted attention from the guys who were gazing at her with lust in their eyes.

Their walk ended when they arrived at the outdoor pool in the backyard. Cindy had flung herself at some random guy. Jazmine suddenly realized that a lot of the people here weren't from their school. She seated on a bench by the pool, and carelessly stared into the night sky at the stars.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Perfect."

That voice sounded too familiar to miss, and it was a familiarity that she would rather abandon. She was going to ignore him completely, but then decided against it since she knew that he would probably stare at her until she talked. She turned around and narrowed her eyes as her target approached her.

Huey

* * *

A/N- hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- How yall like the season premire?? Give me thoughts and shit lol Well here's another chapter for you so enjoy!!

Disclaimer- Don't Own

* * *

He sat down right next to her, no hesitation in his move at all. The way he was close to her was making her uncomfortable, and apparently he was enjoying it. She could feel his eyes grazing over her entire body from head to toe. Suddenly, the dress seemed too revealing, and she unknowingly pulled it up to making sure that it covered her chest.

He noticed her discomfort and smirked, "No need to be uncomfortable," he said.

"I've been seeing you a lot lately, it seems," she said coolly, ignoring his comment, "You having fun at this party?"

"Of course," he paused a bit before smiling, "Don't you have Calculus to work on?"

"It's none of your business. Besides, if I had a good tutor---" She gasped as he suddenly reached out one of his hands to caress her cheek, and forced her to look into his eyes by gently pulling her head toward his. She gazed into the deep pools of his dark orbs and was lost. At this moment, her mind was racing and her heart rate accelerating rapidly. So she decided to give in without any struggles. Closing her eyes, she prepared for a kiss.

Then, he just had to ruin it as he backed away and released his hand. He was laughing, and she was thoroughly embarrassed. But then again, she only had herself to blame. She knew about his reputation and she willingly allowed herself to become his prey.

"I didn't know you were so desperate, Jazmine. If you wanted me so much, you could've called me up and we could've gotten a room somewhere," he joked.

Picking up what's left of her dignity, she hid her emotions and slowly walked away with a stoic face. Surprisingly, he only watched her in silence.

She bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Where was Cindy, anyway? She searched for her friend desperately, but still, nowhere to be found. She grimaced at the thought of her friend being with some guy up in one of the bedrooms. Suddenly feeling thirsty, she walked toward the drinks table.

"Hey, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, care to join us?"

She didn't have to turn around to ascertain the speaker, but still, she faced him to show that she didn't fear him. There he sat, on the couch. He had girls clinging to both of his arms and held in his hand a glass of what seemed to be martini. She was going to ignore him, but even one of Huey's girls made a rude remark about her. That did it. The only way to make these people shut up is to beat them at their own game.

Since Cindy was so sure of her professional make-up techniques, Jazmine thought that it was time to put her pretty face to use.

She feigned a flirtatious smile, and that caught Huey's eyes along with the attention from a few guys sitting nearby. Huey was startled at first, but then became amused as he watched her blow kisses at the boys with hungry eyes. So, she was putting on this show just to spite him. His hypothesis was confirmed when she haughtily titled her head and lifted her chin, as if challenging him with her proud stance.

"I would love to join you, but the question is," she paused and gave Huey a crooked smile, "would you let me?"

To her surprise, he asked one of the girls at his side to go fetch him a drink and patted the empty spot next to him.

"Sit here," he said, still amused.

She was nervous, but to back down now only confirmed Huey's comments about her being a goody-two-shoes. Not that she was not used to be referred with such a term; still, she wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. So she hesitantly sat down.

"Are you nervous of something?" he asked flippantly.

"Why would I be?"

"Because you are sitting with perfect posture and you are fidgeting with your dress."

That comment earned a laugh or two from the girls sitting on his other side. Jazmine immediately released the hem of her dress that was becoming wrinkled in her hands.

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone. Jazmine, this is Maya, and that's Princess."

She didn't want to appear rude, and so uttered a nervous "hi," and then receiving a careless "hey" from one of the girls, and the other one seemed uninterested. Jazmine knew that they went to her school, but they were on a completely different social stratum, so she never had much interaction with them. From the looks of it, they didn't want to associate themselves with her. She had to admit, though, that they looked pretty, but their names were too fairy-landish for her.

"Huey, man, where did you find this young hot thing?" it was John Webster. Jazmine frowned at his sudden appearance and grimaced even more when she realized that he was referring to her.

"Nigga you blind? It's Jazmine Dubois."

"No way!" John exclaimed and squeezed in between Jazmine and Huey. Jazmine looked at Huey and she caught the annoyed expression darkening Huey's face.

"You have beautiful lips," John leaned toward her, and she automatically flinched away. She could sense a horrible alcoholic stench from him.

"I'm having another party next week. You should definitely come again." His hands somehow wandered on her knee, and instinctively she slapped it away, hard. After she fully registered in her mind what had just occurred, she was too polite not to mutter an apology.

John's angry and flustered expression turned into one that showed understanding and agreement.

"Of course, we can go slow, if you want," John said while he slid one of his hands beneath the hem of her dress, "I never force anyone. Don't worry."

Then, she heard John suddenly yelp in pain.

"She doesn't want you here," Huey said angrily, holding John's wrist in a tight grip.

"Man," John clenched his teeth and wrenched his wrist out of Huey's painful grip, "Who the hell do you think you are? You already have enough girls around you. Why does it matter if I take just one?"

"Because she's mine."

Jazmine looked up. So, he decided to play the role of knight-in-shining armor, huh? The cheesiness of him saving her from a possible sexual harassment, she was still grateful, glad that he stood up for her. Of course, it was selfish of her to act like a hoe, and she regretted it. Not only had she managed to act in defiance of her rigid moral standards, but she was also leading herself directly into lion's den.

She glanced at Huey. His eyes didn't blink for a second as he stared down John. John was probably drunk since he was obviously less focused, and in the end, he waved his hand in a futile gesture and muttered, "Fine, take her."

With a harsh jerk, Huey pulled her off the couch and led her to an empty hallway. Jazmine was a bit stunned, not knowing how to react to the situation exactly. If she were to say something, she feared that it would come out the wrong way. So she resorted to keeping her mouth closed.

"Why did you act like that?" he asked with a menacing tone, and stuffed his hands into his pant pockets, acting like someone with authority.

"I was about to thank you, but with you glaring at me, I would rather not."

"You're really naïve, aren't you? Don't you know what kind of a person Webster is?"

"I'm not naïve, and I can protect myself," she said, suddenly getting defensive, "and you can stop pretending to act as if you actually cared."

"I did and I do," his words were so simple and caring. She almost believed Huey for a moment but then remembered what he did to her.

"If you didn't realize, you've tried the same things that John attempted with me—"

"Jazmine!" his two hands gripped her bare shoulders, and he gazed into her eyes as he shouted her name. If she could only understand! He never had the intention of taking her to bed forcibly. Perhaps it had come across his mind in his wildest imagination, but he wasn't like Webster who actually decided to make it a reality. Besides, hadn't he backed away from that kiss because he didn't know if she yearned for it? He looked at her unhappy face, which made him feel flustered.

She was stunned when his palms made contact with her cool shoulders; she could feel the heat from his hands slowly emitting into her. His gaze was too intense, and so she was forced to dodge it. What's up with the awkward silence? Did he expect her to shatter it for them?

"Err… I have to go…" she mumbled while prying his hands off her shoulders. Surprisingly, he let her go without protest.

* * *

"Jazmine! I was looking for you everywhere!" As soon as Jazmine stepped into the living-room, she was welcomed by Cindy.

"So," Jazmine forced a smile, "did you meet anyone special tonight?"

"Hon, I always meet someone new at these parties," Cindy replied as-a-mater-of-factly, "but tonight was amazing." She said it with such a blissful expression that it wouldn't be surprising if her eyes sparkled as well.

"Don't tell me you had sex," Jazmine said.

"No!" Cindy objected, "that only happened once, and it was a long ago."

Right, Jazmine remembered, it was with Huey's little bro, Riley. Cindy had seduced him and of course Riley, the wannabe gangsta, couldn't resist.

"What about you? Did you meet someone?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, um, Maya and Princess." She didn't want to talk about Huey or John, at least , not right now.

"I meant guys, dummy, and by the way, those two girls are evil. You should stay away from them."

"Yeah, I didn't think we had too much in common anyways," Jazmine said and then added, "I'm tired, should we leave?"

"Of course! I'm getting sick of this party, too."

* * *

Monday morning, Jazmine dropped some textbooks into her locker. The weekend was a horror for she slaved away with homework and papers. Friday night was, to say the least, memorable. She had to quietly sneak back into her house after the party, afraid of a possible parental interrogation. Even though she had already changed back into her normal clothing and rid of the dress, she was still scared that her parents might find out about the party, one that's full of rowdy teenagers and alcoholic beverages.

The bell hadn't rung yet, but she decided to sit in her first period and do some reading. She was the only one there, which was good because she really needed some time alone. Unfortunately, before she was able to sit in her seat, John Webster waltzed into the room.

"Wow, what a coincidence," he pretended to look surprised, "you are here this early, too?"

She didn't buy it, of course. The guy was usually late, and him being early today must of meant one thing: he's stalking her.

"'Morning, John," Jazmine said while she took out a novel.

"Wow, you seem smart. That's a thick book there."

She blinked, not knowing how to respond to the dim-witted statement.

"Hey, do you have time this afternoon?"

Did he have to ask her questions all the time? She just wanted to read, for God's sake! Jazmine secretly wondered if this could be counted as a case of harassment.

"No, I have some work to do," she said softly.

"Well, tomorrow then, let's go somewhere tomorrow." He was eying her lustfully, and she was sick of it.

"No, that's ok…" Suddenly, she saw Cindy coming into the room. Thank god!

"Hey, Cindy, I have to talk to you!" Jazmine shouted while pulling Cindy out of the room.

"What's going on?" Cindy wondered.

"John is practically harassing me. I had to get out of there,"

"Why is he harassing you?"

"It's that stupid party…"

Jazmine drooped her head down a little bit.

"What do we have here?" A snobby bitchy voice said

Both Jazmine and Cindy turned around. It was Maya, followed by Princess. _Oh, great!_ Jazmine thought sarcastically. The two girls didn't look so happy as they glared at Jazmine.

"Just so you know, stay away from Huey next time," Maya said. She arrogantly put her hand on her hip and cocked her head, her blond hair cascading down.

"That's right, next time we catch you with him, you better watch out," Princess added stupidly.

_Are these all consequences from going to that party?_ Jazmine wondered. For a moment there, she was so startled by their declaration of war that she couldn't speak. Luckily, Cindy was there to defend her.

"Why? Because you are his girlfriend?" Cindy thought for a second then sneered, "Oh wait, you aren't. So, basically, you just a dumb hoe Huey just gonna fuck and bounce. So Good-bye, bitch, move along."

Cindy's response certainly aggravated them, but Jazmine was relieved that they finally went away. She never had this kind of social problem before. It was probably easier to mingle with her books than trying to be friends with the popular.

Throughout her first period, John Webster was constantly trying to start a conversation with her and kept glancing at her. When she caught him staring a few times, he simply winked at her, and that frustrated her. She would have to make it clear to him that she wasn't interested.

During lunch, she was careful not to sit anywhere near him although Cindy said that he wasn't that much of a threat. Still, just to be safe, they sat on the hill, as far from his group as possible.

"I really need to talk to John," Jazmine said between bites of her lunch.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Cindy said, "I doubt that would work though."

"True…"

"Hey, I never told you about the guy that I met at the party!" Cindy stated excitedly.

"Yeah, tell me about him."

"Well you know him…"

"Who do I kno that you talk to!?" Jazmine said in disbelief

Cindy was about to say something, but was interrupted by a techno ring-tone.

"Oh sorry, that's mine," Jazmine apologized, flipping her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey darling"

"Oh, hi, dad," she wondered why her dad was calling her, "what's going on?"

"I'm coming by to visit soon"

"That's great!" Jazmine said but she couldn't help but feel angry at her dad as well.

* * *

A/N- hope you enjoy  
yes it seems like i'm getting off topic but trust me  
madd shit gonna go down soon"  
i promise


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Don't own Boondocks

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Jazmine quickly scuttled to the door. She opened it up revealing her father with a large paper bag in one hand and roses in the other.

"Hey dad" Jazmine embraced her dad after he had though the door.

"Hello Tom" Sara said.

"Hey Sara, Hi Jazmine" Tom replied warmly, handing Sara a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, Tom, you didn't have to…" Sara gently took over the flowers by the stem and sniffed the crimson petals. She then raised her head to look at Tom and they're eyes met.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Jazmine said quickly as she saw what was gonna happen if she didn't say anything.

"You'll find out at dinner," her father said.

"Come on! Tell me now," she pouted her lips, "please!"

"Honey," Sara interrupted, "why don't you go ahead and work on your homework now?"

Although reluctantly, Jazmine still dragged her legs up the stairs to her room.

* * *

A beam of morning light seeped into her room through the blinds, landing on her face. Jazmine stirred slightly then suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and her hand sought for the alarm clock on her nightstand. She couldn't help but curse under her breath, "Shit, I'm late." She threw on a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. She washed up and while storming out of the front door, she phoned Cindy.

"Hey Cindy!"

"Oh, hey girl," a cheerful voice replied, "where are you?"

"Listen, I'm still at home. Can you pick me up?" she asked hurriedly.

"Jazmine, class is about to start in ten minutes. There's no way I can make it back in time…"

"I know," she said, "but can you call one of your friends and help me find a ride?"

"That I can do. I'll call you back, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Cindy. You just saved me." She closed her phone in relief. She just realized how much she needed a car. It was an absolute necessity.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. It was from Cindy; apparently, she had found a ride for Jazmine. Now, she just had to wait. However, after five minutes, she was becoming impatient. Right now, the possibility of her arriving at school on time was next to none, but she had to keep her hopes up.

After another two minutes of waiting, a familiar convertible gradually came into view. She wanted to laugh at the situation. Here was someone whom she always wanted to avoid and yet he always managed to show up and strut into her life. Once the car stopped in front of her, the driver got out and stood next to the door of the passenger side.

"Hey, Jazmine," he said, surprisingly without any arrogance in his tone.

"Hey Huey. How are you?" she said unknowingly tugging at her backpack straps with her thumbs.

"I'm fine, what about you?" he sounded so polite.

He opened the door for her. "Get in," he said.

She obeyed and secretly wondered why Huey suddenly changed his personality, or just the way that he treated her. This side of Huey was much more intimidating than his arrogant side. Did something happen to him after she left the party on Friday?

Huey pushed her door shut and then returned to his driver's seat. He was about hit the accelerator when he glanced over to her side. Jazmine was suddenly nervous from his glance, and couldn't help but start twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger.

"Put on your seatbelt," he said.

"Oh, ok."

'_Great going_,' she thought to herself. She was getting nervous for no apparent reason.

The ride was nerve-wrecking. She didn't dare uttering a word without giving it much thought beforehand. Huey was surprisingly quiet as well. It would probably be better if he tried to flirt with her, she thought. That way, she could be as mean and rude as she wanted.

"Do you mind if I go buy a cup of coffee?" Huey said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jazmine said immediately. She didn't want to seem impolite. Besides, she was already late. It probably wouldn't matter if she were late by another five minutes.

He parked his car in front of a coffee shop. Before getting out, Huey asked politely, "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she responded and added a smile. She half expected him to leave without a word, but surprisingly, he smiled. It was not a smirk, but a genuine smile, and that made her heart skip a beat.

She sat in his car, her mind wandering. He was such a curious character, and that attracted her. Then he returned with a cup of coffee in his hand. She couldn't help but watch his every move. He jumped into the car, pulled on the seatbelt, and turned on the ignition with his key. Perhaps he caught her watching because he asked her, "Do you want a sip of this?" handing the coffee to her.

She accepted the cup and sipped the warm fluid. She didn't have any breakfast, so she welcomed the coffee. Still, she had to remember her manners, so she only took a tiny sip and handed it back to him.

"You can have some more if you want," he replied, changing into drive mode. Then, he settled both his hands on the steering wheel and drove in the direction of their school.

She was grateful of the offer. After a few sips, she set the cup into the cup-holder. She didn't like the silence, so she forced herself to say something, anything.

However, the next words that came out of her mouth still shocked her and perhaps Huey as well.

"Hey, Huey," she said.

"Yes?" he kept his eyes on the road, but he sounded cheerful.

"Can you still tutor me after school?" she blushed.

"Sure."

She looked ahead, and smiled.

He dropped her off in front of the school, and then he drove away to park his car. She thanked him, and he simply nodded. She even stood there to watch his car disappear around the corner. What is happening to me? She wondered. Or rather, what was happening to both herself and Huey? The morning ride seemed so surreal; she seriously thought that it was a just a dream. But when she stepped into her English class, she was reminded of how real everything was. Her English teacher and the rest of the class all seemed so shocked when she made her entrance into the room. Everyone was staring at her as she apologized for her lateness. Luckily, she received no punishments since her English teacher absolutely adored her.

"Hey, I thought you would never make it," Cindy said after class.

"Well, I didn't know you were friends with Huey," Jazmine said.

"What?" Cindy looked utterly confused.

"Didn't you call him to give me a ride?"

"Oh, I just called one of my friends, and he said he would have to ask someone else," Cindy replied, "Seriously, I didn't know it was gonna be Huey. I hope you aren't mad."

"No, I'm not mad. He was actually quite the gentleman."

"Really?" Cindy raised a brow.

Jazmine nodded.

* * *

In math today, Mr. Griffin taught them related rates problems. She was completely lost. The whole period consisted of mindlessly copying the notes on the board like a robot. The only thing that she understood in her notes was that a hot-air balloon was rising; the rest of the stuff was like a foreign language. It was definitely a relief when the class ended.

"Jazmine," Cindy called out and caught up with her.

"Cindy, my brain's so fried after the related rates lecture," Jazmine couldn't help but whine.

"Aw, you poor thing. Hey, do you wanna sneak off campus today?"

"Why do you even bother asking? You know I never do that. Go ahead and call me a dork or whatever."

"Just checking," Cindy smiled. Her eyes then widened in surprise at the sight of Jazmine's shorts. "Hey, I thought you never wore shorts to school."

"I was in a hurry this morning," Jazmine explained, proceeding toward her locker.

Cindy snorted.

Jazmine opened the locker and tried to stuff some of her books into it. When she was through with shoving her books into the extremely cramped space, a shadow cast over her shirt's sleeve. She raised her head, and her body tensed suddenly at the sight of him. She felt the need to address him.

"Hi, Huey." She said it so softly that it was practically a whisper.

"Hey," he said, the single syllable lingering. He continued getting things out of his locker without looking at her.

She read his expression. Good, he was not completely impassionate. So at least he wasn't indifferent to her. Wait, when did she become so eager to know how he felt?

"Hey Huey!" Cindy interrupted Jazmine's thoughts, "Don't you think Jazmine looks good with those shorts?"

She wanted to smack Cindy in the head for that split second, but luckily, she suppressed the violent urge. She was beyond embarrassed for her face was completely crimson. To hide her blush, she lowered her head a bit. If it were a week ago, she would expect Huey to come up with a witty, lascivious remark. But now, she didn't know what he would say. Perhaps he would just ignore them all together.

He smiled, or perhaps it was a smirk. "Very," he said, and with that, he left.

Jazmine walked outside with Cindy, still confused about Huey and the sudden change in his personality. She felt like there was something that she didn't know, and it was starting to bug her. Cindy insisted that they walk over the hill, so that she could safely sneak off campus. Jazmine obeyed. In the distance, she could see a whole bunch of rowdy teenagers gathering up in the parking lot. Once Cindy left with a group of seniors, Jazmine made her way back to the school building.

"Jazmine!"

She turned around and then secretly wished that she hadn't. It was John Webster again. He never treated her like this until he saw her at his party. _'Some guys are so shallow'_, she thought.

"Hello, John," she said although it was more of a sigh.

"How is my sweet Jazzy cat?" he joked and then laughed at his own joke. Just to be polite, Jazmine forced a smile.

"Come and have lunch with me!" he proposed.

"No, I…erg…" she tried to think of an excuse that she could escape with, "I have a club meeting today."

"Just skip it! What's there to worry? I wanna introduce you to all of us," he pointed toward a table in the distance, "Look, that's where we're all sitting."

"Thanks, but I really need to go," she brushed him aside. _'Why did life have to be so hard?'_ She wondered.

* * *

When the last period of the day ended, she was becoming nervous. She had asked Huey to tutor her again, but would he remember? She slowly made her way toward the math room, stopping every two steps to talk to friends in the halls. By the time that she reached the room, it was already ten minutes after school. _'Here we go,'_ she thought. Nervously, she walked into the room, glancing at the teacher's desk and all the chairs in the room; no one was there. She sighed when all of a sudden her peripheral vision caught a figure casually sitting on the window ledge. He sat in such way so that the windowpane was on his right side; one of his legs was on the ledge while the other was dangling. Unknowingly, she grinned. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings as he mindlessly twirled a pencil in his hand.

She walked toward the window and dropped her backpack on the ground. Then, she sat on the ledge next to him, both her legs dangling over it. He seemed to be deep in thought, so she watched the twirling of the pencil between his thumb and index finger. It was hypnotizing; it was nice just to sit next to him in silence. Suddenly, he raised his head and looked at her, addressing her presence. She smiled nervously in return.

"So," he said slowly, "you got any questions about math?"

That was a reminder for the real reason behind this rendezvous. She pulled her backpack onto her lap, fumbling through it to find her math notebook. Meanwhile, she could feel his eyes on her; her body tensed, and for some reason, she didn't dare look back.

After a bit of a struggle, she pulled out her notebook and flipped to the page where she took the notes for today. She wanted to ask him a question, but he seemed a bit far in the position that he was sitting. Luckily, he read her mind, and sat like she did with his back leaning against the glass pane. He was careful to leave a small amount of space between them. Strangely, she felt a strong yearning to close the space in between, so that their legs touched. For a moment, it was like the old days where she used to have a big crush on him; she just wanted to touch him.

"Well?" he asked, amusement ringing in his tone.

She snapped back to reality. What was going on with her? It must've been her hormones acting crazy.

"Um, well, can you just explain this problem to me?" she pointed to the hot-air balloon problem.

"Ok, first you draw a picture," he started. He leaned over the notebook on her lap to try and draw a picture with the pencil in his hand, but it was a rather uncomfortable position. So, he grabbed her notebook from her lap. Accidentally, his fingers gently grazed her thighs. Her muscles tensed at the touch. She almost wanted to savor this moment. Surprisingly, he muttered an apology, and that shocked her.

"Why are you acting this way?" she finally found the courage to ask the question that had been lingering in her mind for the whole day.

"What way?"

Ok, so he decided to play dumb, she thought.

"You were much more…um…flirtatious before," she explained nervously.

He continued sketching the picture in her notebook, and then paused slightly to say, "I thought you didn't like it when people were trying to flirt with you."

"True…" she couldn't argue with that.

* * *

sorry to leave yall hangin like that  
ill update faster


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Don't own Boondocks

* * *

Huey didn't know what to think of Jazmine. The steps that she took when she walked were timid and never haughty; her occasional harsh comebacks that made him love her more; not to mention, her rigid set of moral codes always marked her as the queen of modesty. Those qualities were a constant reminder of what used to be. He needed to avoid her, in order to not admit his feeling. But, avoidance on his part wasn't enough to make him forget the past. Call it fate, destiny, or pure coincidence, their lockers were right next to each other, and even more was the fact that he became her tutor. Perhaps it was time to change the strategy.

And he did. He started treated her like he did to any other girl at their school. He flirted with her and made obnoxious comments. He wasn't sure if she wanted him, and if she did, her prudery would certainly stand in the way. All of this still wasn't enough to make him forget. That night at the party when he leaned in to kiss her, he couldn't help but feel a bit crazy towards the impulsive action. Now, he just didn't know how to treat her.

He raised his cup of coffee to his lips and sipped it. Suddenly, the image of Jazmine sipping coffee in his car appeared in his head. Unknowingly, he grinned.

"What are you thinking about?" the girl in his arms purred seductively.

"Nothing, Maya," he replied.

Maya wasn't satisfied. She allowed her hand to wander up his chest, and he simply watched her without a word.

"Baby, can you give me a ride home?" she whispered in his ear.

"You show me the way."

In the corner of the coffee shop, Cindy watched the two waltz out of the door together.

"Isn't that what's-her-face with Huey Freeman?" she asked a friend nearby.

A redhead replied, "Oh yeah, she's been trying to get into his pants for the past week. It's quite amusing, really."

Hearing this, Cindy scrunched her forehead slightly, a frown forming on her face.

* * *

"Cindy, oh my god!" Jazmine spoke ecstatically, "I got a B on my math quiz!" She had never been so happy to receive a B on an exam. If it were last year, she probably would've sulked over a B.

"That's great, hon," Cindy said in a careless manner as her eyes focused on someone walking toward them.

"I thought you would be happy for me," Jazmine pouted her lips playfully, oblivious to who was approaching them. She looked at her grade again, and said, "Huey was really helpful."

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Jazmine froze at hearing the familiar greeting. Maya!

"Why don't you get lost?" Cindy reviled with venom in her tone. She never liked Maya's slutty appearance.

"Why are you so pissed?" Maya said rudely, "Because you don't have a date to the winter formal yet?"

Jazmine, not used to the random catfights, decided to step in and help her friend, but before she could make a comment, she saw Huey approaching them. She smiled at him, but he didn't notice her presence, or he just ignored her. She was slightly disappointed at the result.

"Huey," Maya called out, and then put her hand on the back of his neck, exaggerating every move, and said seductively and suggestively, "You were fabulous yesterday."

Jazmine flinched. One, Maya was apparently very open about her love life, and she was using it to get back at Cindy, but she probably didn't realize that she was making her own name infamous by sleeping around. Then, there was Huey. She couldn't decide what she was feeling at the moment. Jealousy, disgust, anger, or perhaps saddness. No, it couldn't be sadness; she knew that much. For the past week, during their short daily tutorial sessions, she desperately wanted to touch him physically, an "accidental" brush of fingers, or quick grazing of their shoulders.

"Let me get to my locker, will you?" Huey spoke to Maya with a smirk.

He then pushed her aside and reached for the combination lock. Peripherally, he caught Jazmine staring at him with what seemed to be annoyance and an expression of shock.

"Oh, hey, Jazmine," he said camly.

Perhaps that had caught her off guard, or she was just too polite, for she muttered a greeting as well, though it sounded a bit forced. With a quick glance, he detected a slight rough tint surfacing on her cheeks as she fumbled with her lock. She was such a timid creature, he couldn't help but think, and there was always a part of her that continued to amuse and entice him. This trait of hers was definitely unique.

* * *

"Jazzy," Cindy nudged her, "Jazmine!"

"Yeah?" she mumbled between bites of her lunch. There was no denying; she was eating compulsively. "I still want to buy some more food," she said as she pulled out her wallet and counted her money.

"Hon, look at me, and stop fidgeting with your money."

"But…"

"Listen, yesterday, I saw Maya and Huey together in the coffee shop, and they seemed really intimate."

"Oh yeah? Good for them," she said indifferently, and stole a chip from Cindy's pile of food.

"Come on, I know you like him."

"Who?" another chip stolen.

Cindy threw up her hands futilely. "I give up," she said, "don't come to me crying when you see them together next time."

"I won't!" she said with an excessively peppy voice, "I'm gonna buy some food, ok? Be right back!"

She had to put up a happy façade though she was emotionally hurt despite her continual denies. She had thought that Huey was interested in her; maybe, she had misunderstood his actions. Perhaps that was why he was such a player, able to attract so many different girls, including her. She suddenly came through the revelation that she had changed. Before, she would ignore anyone who made a lusty comment. Now, she wanted to be with Huey, who was quite promiscuous. Maybe it was time to stop this stupid infatuation before she'd stray too far.

* * *

As usual, she ended up in the math room after school, and like always, he arrived earlier than she did, sitting in a chair. After a quick greeting or two, she started asking Calculus questions. However, she found it hard to use the casual tone like she did before. Interestingly, he played along and restricted their conversation to pure math, no dirty comments at all. To say the least, he was treating her differently than he treated Maya earlier today. That made her feel special in some way.

"Are you going out with Maya or something?" she said while putting on a smile. A casual conversation was needed to ease the business-like air between them.

He lifted his brow and smirked. "Maybe," he said playfully.

"You should tell me the truth. 'cause I just might start a rumor-"

He was truly amused, "You wouldn't."

She frowned, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you need to be perfect," he leaned back, putting both his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, "If you must know, yes, we've slept together."

"Oh," she whispered softly.

Yes, she was an amusing character. It was so much more entertaining when he made dirty remarks to her. Besides, he was tired of trying to be polite to her all the time. It was more fun to see her blush and feel embarrassed.

"I know you want me," he said suddenly, and then waited for her reaction. She seemed startled with widened eyes, just as he expected.

"Why would I want you?" she scoffed, "who do you think I am? I'm not like the rest of them." Nervously, she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

He laid his hands on hers, and that earned a gasp on her part. He picked up her hands and laid them on the desk.

"Your shirt's getting wrinkled," he said, with a caring tone.

She flushed madly, and hopelessly wanted the red tint on her face to go away.

"Well, whenever you feel like sleeping with someone, you can call me," he said.

"You are not getting any from me," she spoke angrily.

"Well, that's good to know. Wouldn't want to ruin your virgin reputation, right?"

"Unlike some people, I actually have morals and ethics," she defensively.

He threw both hands up in the air, and feigned a girly tone, "I have no morals because I sleep around. Oh, what am I gonna do?"

"Don't mock me, "she warned, though the tone wasn't very menacing.

"Tell me, Jazmine," he stressed her name, "Are you never gonna have sex in your life?"

She could swear her face was bright red at that moment.

"You know what's pathetic? Stopping yourself from doing what you really wanted to do just to protect your reputation," he smirked, "I knew you would never do it with me. You are too scared."

The nerve of that guy! He had managed to insult her severely in less than a minute, and he still didn't realize how much his words could hurt someone.

"You seem really desperate, Huey. Why don't you find one of your girlfriends to play and insult," she said, keeping her voice calm.

"Well, the answer is simple. They are all too easy," he said plainly. "You, however," he lifted her chin slightly with the side of his index finger, "are a challenge."

She flinched slightly when he lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Though she fought against it, she found herself relaxing, drowning in the deep chocolate pools of his orbs. He then put his hand on the back of her head. This felt like a déjà vu as he leaned in while pulling her toward him. Her body tensed suddenly; she didn't want to be played like last time at the party. She almost wanted to back away, but this time he seemed so certain as he pulled her head toward him. She closed her eyes because his look was too intense, and felt his warm breaths landing on her lips. Then finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she felt his soft lips on hers. Instinctively, she put her arm around his neck. He deepened the kiss, growing more passionate. Gradually, she felt her body burning with desire. When she opened her eyes again, she was sitting on his lap, and one of his hands was on the hem of her shirt.

When Jazmine's brain finally caught up with her, she jerked herself away from him, and stood up. He was panting heavily and then looked at her with a glint of triumph in his eyes. She had to admit: Huey was an amazing kisser.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it's been so long

Been really busy

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Don't own Boondocks

* * *

Huey's locker was getting quite mess despite his sad attempt of a locker clean-up last week. The mess didn't bother him until he couldn't locate any of his stuff anymore. He sighed quietly as his hand wandered into the pile of books and junk, and then finally he was able to fish out the textbook he needed. He bent down to put it into his backpack that was sitting on the floor, and then WHAM!

His locker door was harshly slammed closed, and he almost jumped. He stood up straight to find the person guilty of doing such a thing, and he came face to face with...Jazmine. She looked angry and vengeance was written all over her face, and he was utterly amused by it.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he said carelessly.

"I could sue you, you know," Jazmine said angrily, "You are some brainless teenager who obviously doesn't know the consequences of your actions. I don't which word describes you the best, perverted, immature, childish..."

"Wait, wait, just hold on a second," he said while suppressing a laugh, but anyone could tell that he was definitely amused, "Are you trying to say that you want to sue me for kissing you?"

"Of course I can, it is sexual assault, and besides, I could also sue you for having intercourse with a minor, since you admitted to having sex with some girl the other day," she wasn't backing down because this was a battle she would not want to lose. After all, he had won all the other ones.

He laughed, not able to suppress it any longer. "Well, if you say so, but I'm a minor, too, you know."

"I'm sure there's a law against intercourse between minors," Jazmine put on a crooked smile.

Her sudden burst of confident defiance was an unexpected surprise, but still, he would find a way to gain the upper hand again.

"I don't know about that," he said, while turning the knob on his combination lock, "but I'm pretty sure you can't sue me for sexual assault since you were willing."

"I was not willing. You practically forced it on me." Jazmine said defensively

"I'm pretty sure someone put her arm around my neck..." Opening his locker door, he continued his search for more textbooks.

"What a shame," she said angrily, "You have absolutely no morals."

"Nope, absolutely none," he put on a bright smile.

In outrage, she responded by slamming his locker shut again. Seeing this violent response, he only chuckled.

What was happening to her? She couldn't believe that she thought of looking for Huey and having a verbal fight with him. What was even more startling was the fact that she actually did it. Perhaps it's sleep-deprivation that made her act this way, but she secretly vowed to make sure she wouldn't make a fool out of herself again.

Still, she had to find a way to get back at Huey. His smug smirk continuously surfaced into her head. And the nerve of him to kiss her! It was her first kiss, and he had to ruin it. Yes, if karma wouldn't get back at Huey, then she HAD to punish him herself. Maybe she had a crush with him before, but now that she found out about the real Huey Freeman, all that was left was hatred. It's amazing how much one's personality mattered over his physical appearance.

* * *

"Oh Romeo..." Jazmine couldn't finish since she hadn't studied her script.

"I'm so sorry Ceasar."

"That's ok," Ceasar said.

She looked over to him, giving him a smile showing that she was grateful of his caring words.

"So how bout we go over this next week?" Ceasar asked.

"Okay"

* * *

The rain wasn't about to stop any time soon. It was practically turning into a storm, and it was exceptionally cold. The cable sweater that she wore was still not enough to keep her from shivering. Although freezing, she sighed before running toward the city bus station in the pouring rain. The rain drops were not the gentle rains of spring that pattered lightly; instead, they were like sharp needles that could pierce one's skin. Her hair was down, so that her head seemed so much heavy as the rain water soaked her hair. She prayed that the bus would come soon as she reached the bus station. Unfortunately, when she raised her head, she saw a bright green sign that indicated a one-hour delay of the bus's arrival time.

She felt so dejected, but could only turn around and run back into the building before she was completely soaked.

She never made it back to the building, however, since a black BMW skidded across the road and stopped right in front of her. She jumped, almost hit by the the driver's carelessness. Suddenly, the driver poked his head out of the car after he rolled down the window, causing Jazmine to drop her jaws in surprise.

"Hey, Jazzy," John Webster said with a smile, "You look like you could use a ride."

"No," she replied , "Actually, I'm fine. Just waiting for my parents to pick me up." She had to lie because if she didn't, she knew that she would have to spend a miserable period of time in the car with him.

"Come on in!" he called, and reached over to open the passenger's door.

She was still unwilling to get in. On the other hand, she was shivering due to the freezing rain. Perhaps, she should reconsider his proposal. Then suddenly, the familiar blue vehicle appeared behind John's BMW, and that made her change her decision. Without any hesitance, she climbed into the seat, next to John.

"Thank you," she said to John, out of habit, of course. Whenever someone helped her out, she felt the need to give him or her some form of appreciation.

John seemed content for he grinned madly and said, "You're welcome," while looking at Jazmine pervertedly.

She told him the directions to her house, and he followed them obsequiously. Once in a while, she glanced at the side view mirror out of her window, and tried to determine if Huey's car was still behind her. Interestingly, he followed John's car right on its tail.

She was starting wonder if Huey was stalking her on purpose; if he did, then she would be able to put a restraining order on him, and that should teach him not to mess around with girls anymore. Unknowingly, she grinned evilly at this thought.

"You are awfully quiet," John said, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just tired," she said absent-mindedly.

John seemed satisfied with her explanation for he didn't say anything else. His silence made Jazmine change her original opinion of John Webster. Perhaps, he was not entirely bad. At least, he was giving her a ride.

Suddenly, the trees along the streets seemed to be thicker and taller. Then she realized that they weren't driving on a paved road, and that made her frown.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered with a childish voice.

She didn't buy it. He was probably up to something. Then she glanced at the side view mirror again; vaguely, she could still make out the image of a blue car behind them. Suddenly, she could feel an ominous cloud hanging over her head upon the realization that perhaps John Webster and Huey were plotting against her together! No, it couldn't be. They seemed to dislike each other a lot. They rarely talked to each other, and when they did, hurtful and bad words were used.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop in a field of abandoned construction, and now she was becoming nervous about what Webster was up to. She couldn't help but glance at the side view mirror again, but the blue car disappeared from her view, and for some reason, she felt more insecure this way.

"John," she pretended to be confident and almost motherly, "be nice and take me home."

She received no words out of his mouth, but a freakishly evil smile on his face as he suddenly climbed on top of her, and started to pull up her sweater. That was when she realized that she was doomed, and she screamed. She made several futile attempts to shove his groping hands away; he didn't stop. She yelled at him to stop, and tears started to well up in her eyes. She was desperate and screamed louder, hoping that someone close by might hear her screams. Unfortunately, there was no one in sight, only broken pieces of cement blocks scattered across the ground, and the rain violently hammering on everything in its path.

She didn't know how it happened, but miraculously, the passenger door opened, and John Webster was punched across the face and knocked back into his driver's seat. She wanted to get out of the car immediately, but her legs were weak and her whole body was completely limp. Desperately, she hoped that someone could take her away.

She felt her body being lifted up out of the car and into the rain. The cold rain penetrated her sweater and soaked her shirt underneath, but she couldn't care less. Then, she was forced to stand on her feet, but the weakness in her body was too strong to be ignored for she collapsed. Surprisingly, she didn't fall to the ground as she had expected. Instead, she was supported by a strong body.

* * *

Another chapter you guys  
Hope you enjoy!  
Also Review  
- child who is cool


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Don't own Boondocks

* * *

Jazmine didn't say anything as she sat down on his couch. Despite her silence, Huey still covered her with a towel since she was shivering from her being wet. He couldn't help but wonder how someone could possibly be so perfect. It was true: she really was perfect. Even her wet locks and strands somehow managed to appear orderly. Her lips, though tinted with a purplish blue hue, were pursed in such a way that alluded to class and dignity. Her hands, now drawing the towel around her and then slowly closing it in front of her chest, were made up of fingers so slender.

He never had the chance to truly gaze at her any way he wanted since she always seemed to react in frustration and annoyance. Now he had the chance for she was completely indifferent to him, out of this world, in fact. Perhaps this was what it meant for him to be an opportunist, he chuckled.

"Jazmine?" he whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah?" she shivered.

The reply shocked him somewhat since he half-expected her to continue remaining silent. Now, he was at a loss of words.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said, "it's about what you want." With a smile, he continued, "What do you want me to do to help you?"

She sighed heavily, and looked down, perhaps pondering over what she could demand from him. Then, she said, "Take me home."

She was scaring him, he thought. Why was she being calm after… after almost getting raped? What did she have in mind?

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"You got it," he stood up and invitingly put out his left palm in front of her. With no hesitation, she placed her hand in his. The coldness of her hand was so shocking that it almost made him drop her hand, but he didn't and instead, tightened his fingers around it.

However, she immediately withdrew her hand from his firm grip. Apparently, she's becoming paranoid, he thought.

"Do you want me to call the police?" he offered.

"No," she quickly responded, "just take me home."

All right, he thought as he nodded to her. He had often heard that people temporarily traumatized or in shock could be very strange at times. She must be displaying one of those symptoms.

* * *

The car ride was silent. No one spoke, and he didn't attempt to initiate a conversation with her. It was better to leave her alone right now, and besides, the quiet hum of the engine seemed to make her doze off into sleep. She still held the towel around her shoulders. He thought it was quite adorable.

Almost defiantly, he stepped on the gas pedal, and the number in the odometer climbed higher and higher. That earned a glance from Jazmine; he tried to suppress the satisfied smile that climbed onto his lips.

However, a sharp blaring sound penetrated the air. He didn't even have to guess this time. Cops. This was the second time that he had been caught on this street. Definitely taking another route next time, he noted mentally.

"Good afternoon," he said, seeing it was a rather muscular female officer at his window, he added, "Ma'am."

"Your license and registration," she demanded firmly.

That sounded harsh. Wonder if she's having a bad day. He didn't dare disobey her orders, obediently handing her his license. Then, fumbling in the glove compartment, just like before, he searched. Unknowingly, some objects had dropped out by accident.

Normally, he could get away without a ticket, through either lies or pretensions. However, he wasn't so lucky today. The ticket held between his index and middle fingers was burning into his eyes. Just when he was about to stuff it into the glove compartment and mutter a few expletives of disapproval, he stopped at the sight of Jazmine holding that photo-frame in her hands.

Why hadn't he remembered to take it out? Oh yea he had a huge crush on his childhood friend

"You still have this photo?" Jazmine just nodded hoping she would just put away.

"Why?" Jazmine asked quietly.

"Because I still care."

* * *

Fall crept into this world with everyone off guard. The cold gusts of wind replaced the warm cool air from summer. Leaves, of course, met their climax in life and began their process of demise. It only meant one thing: winter would come soon.

Huey quietly slipped into the school library, knowing that the librarians were extremely harsh in terms of keeping the entire building in complete silence. Even if one breathed too heavily, he would probably be scolded at as well. Huey hadn't been here for a long, and he never understood the point of libraries. One could always do homework or study at home, but people always came here, doing their own separate work.

Unconsciously adjusting his jacket, he sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby. He felt rather idiotic, coming here, because his goal was to see her again. They hadn't seen each other for a week, and he was feeling uneasy. Why? He didn't know exactly, but for now, he would convince himself that it was to check up on her after the incident.

There she came, rushing through the library doors, and cradling a large textbook in her arms. He forced himself not to react too obviously to her presence because he felt the strong urge of sprinting toward her at full speed. She looked less messy, of course, than last time, and perhaps more cheerful. Suddenly, she turned her head, and her eyes landed on him.

He flinched, and then cursed himself for it. He really lacked self-control these days.

"Huey," Jazmine whispered as she seated herself in a seat next to his.

"Jazmine," he said with a tone that was flirtatious almost.

"I never thanked you for last week," she began her speech, "You did a lot, and I appreciate it."

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?" he said, continuing the flirtatious talk, even ending the sentence with a wink. It was better this way, he thought, this would stop him from getting sentimental or things of that sort.

She seemed to disapprove of his response, or rather, the way in which he responded. He smiled, wanting to seem apologetic, but it came out as a smirk.

"Well," she stood up, "I think I have to go."

"No, you don't," he said it so quickly and firmly, as he clasped his hand around her wrist.

He could swear that he heard her whimper. Once again, he wanted to say sorry, but couldn't.

"I mean," he pulled her down by the wrist and forced her to sit, "are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I am sure." Annoyance, if not anger, flashed in her eyes.

It wasn't enough. He wanted to keep her longer. Just a few more minutes.

"So," he started again, "What have you done with Webster?"

She looked all business-like, and said, "He is now suspended from school, so he can't touch me for the next few months. I've placed a restraining order on him, as well, so that he can't stalk me."

"Oh." He looked serious all of a sudden.

"Ok, can I go now?" she asked with some sincerity in her voice.

He almost whined like a child, "Why do you have to go?"

She then gave him a rather long explanation of how she must prepare for the Calculus test, and the probability that she might fail.

He chuckled, "Why don't you stay here and study?"

"Well, why should I?" she took the offensive.

"Because I love you, and I need you, and I need to have you by my side for the rest of my life?"

To his surprise, she put her book on the table in front of her, and said, "How clichéd." Then she smiled.

He put his elbow on the table, his hand supporting his chin, as he gazed at her lazily.

"What?" she said, glancing at him.

"Nothing," he pulled back, and stretched out against the back of his chair.

Turning a page of her math book, she grinned. "You are quite a character, you know?"

"How am I quite a character'?" He raised a brow.

"You pretend that you have a crush on me whenever you speak, but you still feel empty inside because you don't have someone to give your whole heart to."

Hearing this, he chuckled. "Well," he said, "you pretend that you are my psychologist. Besides, maybe I DO have a crush on you." Then he slowly leaned forward, moving his face closer to hers. "So, how do you know for sure?"

"Trust me, I know," she spoke with confidence. "I think people like you should really find someone to love. That should stop your flirtatious behaviors."

"What about you, then? Do you ever pretend?" he questioned, his breaths brushing the skin of her neck.

She appeared unaffected by his actions. "I used to pretend."

"Really," he whispered at her ear, "how?"

"I used to have a crush on you."

"Used to?" he said gently.

"Yes. Used to, and I tried to hide it," she turned her face to his, "Now I don't have to hide it because the crush is gone."

"How do you know for sure?" he looked into her eyes, "Maybe deep down, you still can't forget me."

"Perhaps, but I think I'm mature enough to deal with my feelings like a civilized adult."

He didn't respond to her comment with words. Instead, he drew his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Surprisingly, she took her hand and gingerly pulled his hand down.

"You've changed," he said without any obvious displays of affection.

With a pause, she finally said, "I've matured."

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the long wait  
Review and enjoy


End file.
